Down in it
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Algunos pensamientos que rondan por la mente de Vegeta mientras intenta convertirse en super saiyajin.Primera historia de DBZ tener paciencia por favor :D


Bueno niños lo de siempre… nada de lo que utilizo aca es mio… los personajes (el personaje) es del Señor Akira Toriyama y de algunos otros también… la cancion es de un señor que me recuerda a Vegeta… no solo porque ambos sean pequeñitos sino por todo XD… el señor Trent Reznor…

Y esto va para mi profe de Mate del que me reí hasta el último día de clase, quien es tan pedante y orgulloso que le ganaría Vegeta… inclusive en un concurso de miradas…

**DOWN IN IT**

**_wimp. wimp. _**

Kinda like a cloud I was up way up in the sky.  
And I was feeling some feelings you wouldn't believe.  
Sometimes I don't believe them myself and I decided I was never coming down.

Otro día inútil en la cámara de gravedad, otra semana soñando con mi muerte, otro ocaso que me visita sin lograr el éxito… todo para lograr un objetivo, que al parecer lo puede lograr cualquiera… cualquier saiyajin ordinario y sin poder fuera de lo común… cualquier niño híbrido también puede conseguirlo… pero yo… yo no lo logro… no importa cuanto lo intente… cuanto me esfuerce… cuanto me enfurezca… cuantas lágrimas derrame… cuan alto grite… nada de eso puede hacerme alcanzarlo…

Yo que era el príncipe de mi raza… el guerrero más dotado de todos… la única persona que podía vengar la destrucción de mi pueblo… el súbdito mas apreciado (1) de Freezer… fui primero engañado y luego domado por este último… y luego vencido humillantemente por un guerrero con un poder estimado insignificante… enviado a un planeta lejano y débil para tratar de darle algún reconocimiento, sabiendo que si se quedaba en nuestro planeta sería la burla de todos…

**_Just then a tiny little dot caught my eye.  
It was just about too small to see.  
But I watched it way too long.  
That dot was pulling me down_**.

Y si… desde hay empezó su "suerte"... por algún juego cósmico llego a la tierra… se golpeo la cabeza y se convirtió en una buena persona… y el muy maldito piensa que con una gran sonrisa y con buenas intenciones se podía cambiar el universo… creía que al igual que él todos los guerreros del universo peleaban solo para divertirse e incrementar su poder… el estúpido creía en cosas como la paz y el amor…

Y al contrario de lo que aún pienso, a muchos seres les encanta que exista alguien que luche por esos ideales tan absurdos… incluso personas que antes querían destruirlo como es el caso de Pikoro, al final se hallan dejado convencer por la sonrisa de estúpido de Kakaroto y hallan empezado a hacer planes en como destruir todos los males que se avecinaban…

Y no solo consigue ayuda de los malos… tanto así que todos los dioses lo adoran… todas las divinidades parecen que brotaran oro por los poros cada vez que oyen su nueva hazaña…

Y es así como todo parece caerle del cielo… como parece ser que va ser toda su vida… tan diferente a la mía… que pareciera que solo fuera un juguete para las divinidades… un juguete al que le gusta ponerle las cosas "un tanto" difíciles… si… les debe divertir tanto ver al ser mas orgulloso que se halla dado a luz, por debajeado al principio por un lagarto frío, calculador y destructor… que destruyó lo único que podría haber querido… y ahora… por un ser que no puedo creer que supere mis poderes… mucho menos que halla conseguido transformarse en aquel mito tonto en el que había dejado de creer… al igual que en todo lo que algún día me dijeron que creyera…

**_I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
I was up above it.  
Now I'm down in it_**

Y entonces como se supone que lo supere… si cuando creo lograrlo… algun terrestre, extraterreste, dios o demonio le da un secreto que lo hace mucho más poderoso y lo aleja de mi cada vez mas…

Por que como si hace tan poco tiempo estuve a punto de ganarle… ya que si no hubiera querido jugar con él y simplemente matarlo de tan solo un golpe lo habría podido hacer… pero la curiosidad de ver las maravillas que había logrado hacer en tan poco tiempo y estando muerto… me venció y heme aquí sufriendo por ese error…

Pero al fin y al cabo no es mi culpa… es muy posible que si estuviera a punto de acabarlo es capaz de abrirse el cielo y acabar conmigo con tal de salvar al consentido de todos…

**_Shut up.  
So what what does it matter now.  
I was swimming in the hate now I crawl on the ground.  
And everything I never liked about you is kind of seeping into me.  
I try to laugh about it now but isn't it funny how everything works out.  
I guess the jokes on me.  
_**

¿Y es que a nadie le interesa como me siento yo?... ¿No es justo que gane por lo menos una vez?… ¿Es imposible que se cumpla el camino que habían trazado para mi todos mis ancestros?...

La vida es muy graciosa… si todo fuera como debería ser, yo sería uno de los hombres con mas poderío en el universo… y Kakaroto estaría a mis pies sirviéndome… pero por alguna estúpida razón que no alcanzo a entender… toda la creación decidió enloquecer… olvidar las funciones para la que fue creada y empezar a jugar con la vida de un príncipe y un vasallo… y humillar al que debía ser exaltado y a vanagloriar al de menor rango…

Como es posible que un pobre diablo que nunca se centra en lo que debe hacer… que nunca planea nada… que no se preocupa por nada… logre todo lo que alguien inteligente, dedicado y centrado como yo no consigue ni siquiera en sus sueños…

Si… porque con lo único que sueño es con esos dos derrotándome… cada noche los veo riéndose por verme tan inútil en frente suyo… por eso es que ya casi ni duermo… por eso trato de pasarme todo el día entrenando tratando de sacar toda esa ira e impotencia que me persigue…

**_I used to be so big and strong.  
I used to know my right from wrong.  
I used to never be afraid.  
I used to be somebody.  
_**

Lágrimas viajan por mis mejillas… lágrimas llenas de rabia y "odio"…

Casi me odio a mi mismo por llorar… me he vuelto tan sensible en este planeta… yo que solía ser tan grande y fuerte… que jamás tenía miedo… que solía ser alguien… ahora doy pena, postrado en una cómoda cama llorando como ni siquiera lo hice cuando era un niño que fue abandonado a su suerte…

**_I used to have something inside.  
Now just this hole its open wide.  
Used to want it all.  
I used to be somebody.  
_**

Si me odio… todo lo que había tratado de no ser, poco a poco se esta abriendo paso… antes no tenía motivos para vivir… me levantaba cada mañana esperando que pronto quedara postrado en esa cama para siempre… ahora abro mis ojos con el fin de destruir a Kakaroto… antes pensaba que no tenía corazón… que en mi pecho lo único que había era un agujero… ahora se que era mentira que tengo uno negro y muy muy pequeño (2)…

**_I'll cross my heart and hope to die.  
But the needle's already in my eye.  
And all the world's weight is on my back and I don't even know why.  
And what I used to think was me is just a fading memory.  
I looked him right in the eye and said "goodbye."_**

Alguien toca la puerta… despierto… fue un pequeño descanso que tome… mis ojos están algo hinchados y la sensación que dejaron las lágrimas que derrame no es nada agradable…

Contesto un amable grito de ¿Quién es?... al otro lado la mujer escandalosa me dice que es hora de cenar… la regaño por hacer tanto escándalo por nada… se va refunfuñando… yo me río entre dientes

Mojó mi rostro y trato de recordar que estaba pensando antes de caer dormido…

Nada…

Bueno si no lo recuerdo… no debe ser importante

**_Rain rain go away.  
Come again some other day._**

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA

Era cierto eso?... si asi era pobre Freezer :'(

Esto es de una película medio mala XXY creo que se llamaba…


End file.
